Such a method known, for example, from DE 196 23 499 A1 is used, for example, to produce halogen incandescent lamps. However, in principle, this method can also be used to produce lamps of another design, for example, discharge lamps. In the case of the known method, a bulb tube is firstly provided at an end face with a rounded dome at which an axially projecting pump tube fitting is constructed. Furthermore, the bulb tube is reshaped in a mold by blowing in inert gas to form a lamp bulb through whose open feed device a frame is inserted for which at least one filament and the supply leads are constructed. Furthermore, the pump tube fitting is partially severed such that a pump tube can be attached to the open tube that results. The feed opening for the frame is then sealed in a gas-tight fashion by a pinch, and the inner space enclosed by the lamp bulb is evacuated via the pump tube and filled with a filling gas containing halogens. In a concluding work operation, the pump tube is then melted off such that the lamp bulb is sealed and the two supply leads project from the pinch.
A similar method is also described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,701, in which, however, the configuration of the contour in the region of the dome cannot be so exactly executed as is the case in the prior art in accordance with DE 196 23 499 A1.
It is disadvantageous in the case of these solutions that an axial projection, the so-called pumping tip, always remains in the region of the dome owing to the melted-off pump tube, and can lead to shadows and interfering structures in the case of frontal illumination. It is disadvantageous, furthermore, that these known methods are relatively complicated, since the pump tube firstly has to be attached and severed again in a subsequent work step, and the remaining pumping tip must be sealed.